smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Alternate Forms
Yoshi, like the other heroes, has alternate forms. So far, Yoshi has three alternate forms: an egg form, an 8-bit form, and his Super transformation. Used Transformations *'Egg Form': Yoshi can roll around in a large egg similar to the ability 'Egg Roll' from the Super Smash Bros. series. In this form, Yoshi is able to both travel at high speeds and defend against enemy attacks. However he seems to lack an offensive in this form and excessive attacks (or at least very powerful ones) can break the shell. He uses this form to defend against Mecha Sonic's bullets in Episode 3. *'8-bit Yoshi': Yoshi was forced into his "Retro" form upon entering the Minus World (his 8-bit form looks rather real as he really traveled with the Mario Bros. in Super Mario Bros.). Since 8-bit Yoshi is ony seen briefly, it is unknown what his abilities are. However, his speed has been increased too. *'Super Yoshi': Other names for this form include Gold Yoshi, Angel Yoshi, Winged Yoshi, and Super Dragon. In this form, the green parts of Yoshi turn gold and he grows wings similar to the ones he used in his debut game, Super Mario World. Seen only in the Intro, it is confirmed to be used via the Star Spirits and possibly Twink. While in this form he can clearly fly using his wings. It is assumed this transformation is accompanied with a general strength boost and possibly a few abilities such as breathing fire. In the game Super Mario World, Yoshi can swallow a blinking shell to gain the abilities of all three colored shells in the game: wings, ground-pounding, and fire breath. Super Yoshi may also have access to his ground-pounding and fire breath abilities, although the abilities have yet to be seen. Yoshi's forms not seen in Super Mario Bros. Z Yoshi Car The Yoshi Car is a form that Yoshi can transform into in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island by touching a Morph Bubble containing its picture. Yoshi Car moves faster than a regular Yoshi and is smaller, enabling it to fit through small openings. Pressing the B button will stretch its wheels for a short time, making it possible to avoid enemies or reach higher platforms. When repeatedly done near a wall, this also enables the player to "climb" up the wall. Dash Yoshi As seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can swallow different types of food which can give him certain abilities. If he eats a Dash Pepper (which was seemed to be a vegetable than a fruit), he will turn into a hot red-orange color, and will gain the ability to run extremely fast, but for only a limited time. Yoshi will then turn back to his normal color. Blimp Yoshi As seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can swallow different types of food which can give him certain abilities. If he eats a Blimp Berry, he will transform into a light blue Yoshi that looks blown up like a balloon, and will hover upwards for a limited time. Light Yoshi As seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can swallow different types of food which can give him certain abilities. If he eats a Glimmer Bulb Berry, he will become a light gold Yoshi that will glow. Yoshi can navigate through places that normally can't be seen clearly. Although Light Yoshi has not appeared, Super Yoshi's color scheme resembles Light Yoshi's, even though Super Yoshi technically debuted before Light Yoshi was even an idea. Category:Alternate Forms Category:Non-Canon